NIGHTMARE
by FIRE OF THE DEAD
Summary: abandonado y despojado de su sacred gear Hyodo Issei con su nuevo regalo junto a Azazel y Xenovia enfrentara nuevos males que se aproximan en pos de dominar toda la existencia, aunque tenga que recurrir a un poder que pueda corroer su mente sera la pesadilla de todo mal (consejos para hacer las parejas de manera mas natural)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí de nuevo ardiendo de entre los muertos FIRE OF THE DEAD con un nuevo proyecto que tenia en mente desde hace un tiempo y quería ponerlo en marcha, espero que les guste y me digan que les parece**

Hola -palabras normales

{Que eres}-pensamientos

[Soy una fracción de poder]- Ddraig, D, seres sellados o Dioses

 **Tiempo y/o Lugares.**

"Sacred Gears y poderes especiales"

(Comentarios míos o notas, cartas, etc.)

*Comunicaciones u hologramas*

NIGHTMARE

Yo ¿Quién soy? Bueno soy Hyodo Issei un desafortunado joven que tuvo una de las peores traiciones que se puedan imaginar

-escuchando-¿Qué cuales son? Bueno son las siguientes: luego de un tiempo de vencer a Khaos Brigade y sellar nuevamente a Triexa la bestia del Apocalipsis los 4 Maou, y todo… si TODO el jodido grupo DXD me abandono, primero se distanciaron de mi, segundo luego de un tiempo enviaron varios grupos de Demonios a capturarme para que extrajeran mi o mejor dicho Robaran mi "Boosted Gear" para dársela a una persona que yo consideraba un hermano de armas y les dejo que adivinen quien es.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya adivinaron. Muy bien por los que lo hicieron y si todavía algunos no lo hicieron les digo se la dieron a Valí si y se preguntan como carajo el portador del "Dividing Gear"- (después díganme como se escribe)- le iban a entregar la "Boosted Gear" bueno los altos mandos demoníacos se les vino las ganas de experimentar y que mejor cosa se les pudo ocurrir que combinar los poderes del Dragón Blanco con el Dragón Rojo apláudanles claro que si.

Bastardos, pero menos mal que los encargados de la extracción fueron Michael y Azazel para que mi vida no corriera riesgos, al finalizar la Gema verde de la "Boosted Gear" salía de mi pecho pero al momento de que la trasportaran hacia el cuarto donde Valí esperaba su nueva arma Ddraig hablo…

Ddraig: [por favor quiero despedirme antes de esto]- los Ángeles decidieron darle esa ultima petición del Dragón Rojo hacia Issei

Michael: [esta bien pero que sea rápido]- mirando a Issei- [lo lamento mucho Issei-kun tampoco me gusta que las cosas sean asi]- sale de la habitación pero Azazel se queda pero el a pesar de llorar un poco por esta situación se quedo y encendió un cigarrillo para escuchar

Ddraig:[ compañero se que esto es una de las peores abominaciones que harán conmigo, pero antes de que lo hagan quiero decirte que pase lo que pase siempre, siempre vas a ser el mejor poseedor que he tenido y tendré en mi eterna vida]- parecía escucharse sollozos por parte del dragón pero recompone la calma-[ en fin y por ultimo quiero darte un regalo]- la gema empieza a brillar lo cual llama la atención del Michael y el ex-harem de Issei haciendo que todos entraran en la sala y lo que vieron fue algo inusual

Había 2 gemas flotando en el aire una verde que era la "Boosted Gear" y otra era Gris totalmente desconocida-[espero que al menos compense un poco esta perdida]- en eso la gema Gris entra en el pecho de Issei y entonces aparece un guantelete muy conocido era el "Twice Critical" pero con 2 diferencias era de color negro y la gema central era Gris pero las puntas a los lados del guante seguían siendo amarillas.

Issei: Ddraig este es el "Twice Critical" pero ¿Por qué esta así? Cuando lo desbloquee era rojo y la gema era de color verde – viendo las rarezas de dicha Sacred Gear

Ddraig: [es por que el "Twice Critical" era una forma inicial mía entonces al desprenderla se llevo una fracción de mis atributos así que ya no puede considerarse un "Twice Critical" pero no encuentro otro nombre así que déjaselo igual además que el nombre es genial]- con un toque de gracia en el momento que pasaban- [Quisiera que la probaras para ver su habilidad]- la curiosidad de que fracción de atributos se llevo y aunque no lo pareciera todos querían ver que habilidad tenia el nuevo "Twice Critical"

Issei: bien- alzando su puño a la altura de su rostro y sosteniendo su brazo con su otra mano comenzó a reunir magia en el guantelete y ver que pasaba

¿?: ["Smash"]- una voz grave anuncio en nombre del nuevo poder de la nueva arma. En ese instante el cuerpo de Issei aumento su musculatura todos sus atributos físicos aumentaron al doble

Ddraig: [ahora entiendo, el nuevo "Twice Critical" tomo de mi el poder de aumentar todas las capacidades físicas del usuario pero lo que hace para realizar el aumento es consumir la magia, convierte tu magia en energía física. Por ahora convierte tanta energía como te sea posible ahora vamos 1]- queriendo saber los limites de su ex-portador

Issei: bien creo que era "Smash"

¿?: ["Smash"]- la musculatura de Issei aumento un poco más

Ddraig: [2]

Issei: "Smash"

¿?: ["Smash"]- la musculatura de Issei aumento otro poco

Ddraig: [3]

Issei: "Smash"

¿?: ["Smash"]

Ddraig: [4]

Issei: "Smash"

¿?: ["Smash"]- la musculatura de Issei aumento un poco más

Ddraig: [5]- [{la magia de Issei se agoto por completo}]-[bien este es tu limite, como no siento energía mágica no sabría decir hasta que punto sobrenatural crecieron tus capacidades físicas pero creo que iguala torres de clase madia y a un demonio de clase alta es tu limite al menos hasta que aumentes tus capacidades mágicas]- dando sus conclusiones

Valí: es todo solo iguala a un demonio de clase alta que patético esperaba más- se mofaba de la actual situación de Issei (pero bien que si tuviera la Boosted Gear no estarías con tantos aires de grandeza)- supongo que es omento de que me den a mi nueva herramienta

Issei: maldito ¡no trates a Ddraig como una herramienta! – intentando golpearlo pero una barrera mágica que puso Rías para defender a Valí

Rías: no te atrevas a golpear a mi futuro marido- aumentando su aura- o tendré que eliminarte

Azazel: ¡BASTA! - deteniendo toda acción en la sala - ¡no saben lo arto que me tienen con esta estupida situación!- su temperamento serio y sereno fue reemplazado por furia y varias venas sobresaliendo en la cien y frente de su cara- ¡no es el maldito momento de pelear es el momento de terminar todo esto por que no los aguanto mas a ustedes!- señalando al grupo DXD- yo me largo- mirando al frustrado Issei- ven Issei yo "Si" estoy de tu lado- saliendo de la sala mientras que Issei retiro los efectos del "Twice Critical" y siguió a Azazel pero antes

Issei: todos ustedes Púdranse- levantando el dedo medio de su mano derecha- mirando la gea verde que se transformo en su forma de Sacred Gear momentáneamente- adiós Ddraig- estirando la mano izquierda donde aun estaba materializado el "Twice Critical"

Ddraig: [adiós Issei]- chocando puños, entonces Issei sale de la habitación siguiendo a su sensei y amigo pero mientras salía era seguido por una mirada de lastima y tristeza de color ámbar.

Y así es como Salí del grupo DXD, las chicas me abandonaron por Valí, Ddraig es tratado como una simple arma, ah y agregando la fusión de poderes en el funciono y es mucho mas poderoso que antes, y se me olvido también mencionar que volví a ser humano y por que si era Dragón/demonio radica en la segunda raza, verán al ser nuevamente un demonio luego de mi resurrección además de que la "Boosted Gear tenia rasgos demoníacos y humanos de mi cuerpo original estos últimos fueron la base de la estructura de mi esencia, al quitarme las evil pieces para dárselas a Valí los cimientos de esa estructura se derrumbaron también eliminando mi origen dragón y convirtiéndome así en la única base que quedaba "Humano".

Aun así Azazel y mis padres fueron los últimos apoyos que me quedaban para no caer en una gran depresión, ero no voy a convertirme en un emo vengativo con deseos de crear un camino de muerte por donde pase no, no, no yo solo quiero terminar mi vida escolar, tener un buen trabajo, talvez conseguir una novia que luego sea mi esposa para tener una vida feliz junto a nuestros hijos pero todo a su tiempo.

A pesar de salir del mundo sobrenatural decidí entrenar algún estilo combate que me sirva para defenderme de los distintos seres que tengan algo en contra mía, al final me decidí por el estilo de pelea Stroheim un estilo de arte marcial alemán basado en otro llamado Kampfringen y el antiguo estilo de lucha libre griego Pankration pero lo mas curioso y lo que me hizo elegir estos estilos fue la implementación de energía de Gaia-(la madre naturaleza, aunque tiene muchos nombres)- con eso logre adaptarme a su uso y crear varias técnicas con 2 afinidades elementales Fuego y Aire aunque el ultimo es mas limitado y mi técnica mas poderosa es en un estado de energía mas puro. Mis estudios iban bien, mejor desde que deje mis hábitos pervertidos, aunque no tanto aun me reúno con los chicos en casa de Matsuda para ver hentai, entrenaba de vez en cuando con Azazel mis técnicas y podía mejorar un poco mis reservas de energía mágica para aumentar los "Smash" de mi "Twice Critical", llevaba una vida bastante tranquila y algunos preguntan que paso con el grupo DXD bueno los que aun iban a la academia Kuoh los encontraba pero ni siquiera los miraba, aunque sabia que me tenían vigilado por si hacia algo en su contra, para mi estaban muertos y mis memorias con ellos encerradas en lo mas profundo de mi ser al menos hasta ayer…

 **Academia Kuoh: hora del almuerzo**

Issei estaba en la tranquilidad de la sombra de su árbol disfrutando su bento con mucha paz, sus calificaciones subieron bastante y ya no lo tachaban de pervertido. Una vez terminado el momento de comer decidió caminar por la escuela para despejar un poco la mente y relajarse aunque claro al edificio antiguo ni se acercaba pero, hace un rato sentía la presencia de un demonio siguiéndolo, apuro mas su paso hacia los baños entro e hizo sus necesidades y salio pero aun lo seguían hasta detrás del gimnasio donde no había una sola aura a su alrededor, lo había despistado eso era un plus pero eso termino cuando sintió que lo toaron del cuello de su camiseta y lo metieron dentro del gimnasio mas precisamente en el área donde se almacenan los instrumentos de educación física, estaba oscuro y apenas se veía la luz estiro su mano y sintió algo suave, muy suave no sabia que era así que uso sus 2 manos balones no eran porque son muy ásperos, casi tenían la suavidad de un flan pero eran firmes… momento suavidad y firmeza esos requisitos lo tenían una sola cosa

Issei: OPPAIS- Issei casi pierde la compostura entonces decide concentrar mas su vista con la energía de Gaia para ver en la oscuridad mientras claro seguía amasando esas enormes par de tramas que tenia enfrente- ¿Xenovia?- su impresión era mucha pero siguió y siguió tanto que un gran gemido de placer salio de la boca de la peli-azul aunque Issei al notar lo que hacia se detuvo pero con seriedad le hablo y no pensaba caer en los viejos trucos.

Issei: ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?-seriedad y un toque de frialdad- no tuviste suficiente con Valí que viniste a satisfacer tu frustración sexual conmigo, pues te adelanto que no te va a servir- pero parecía no escucharlo mas bien ella se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo y un beso Issei no entendía que pasaba, no era tan idiota para caer en ese truco tan usado pero tampoco era tan idiota para no notar que Xenovia lloraba.

Xenovia: Issei, Issei, ¡Issei!, ¡ISSEI!- su voz se alzaba mas y mas y su abrazo era cada vez mas fuerte como no queriendo soltarlo nunca- no quiero… que me dejes… no quiero que me ignores…quiero que me veas, que me toques, que me beses solamente a mi, no quiero estar sola, quiero quedarme contigo- su llanto aumentaba mas- quiero que me ames, quiero ser tu novia, quiero ser tu esposa, quiero tener hijos contigo y no lo soporto no soporto estar lejos de ti, yo te amo y siempre será así, pero por favor perdóname- sus ojos color ambar miraban los de color miel de Issei y volvió a darle un beso.

Issei no sabía bien que hacer, por un lado se notaba que ella lo amaba pero también notaba algo de desesperación y por otro lado ella junto con el grupo de Rías lo ignoró y traiciono por Valí en su momento y nuevamente Xenovia lo besa, pero lentamente corresponde a su beso, algo inseguro, pero luego con más intensidad, sabia que muy en el fondo aun amaba a Xenovia por sobre el resto y tubo varios momento con ella durante su marginación antes de que lo abandonaran y no soportaba verla así, vulnerable y en ese estado por eso aceptaría sus sentimientos aunque me lo impidieran todas las facciones existentes del mundo, aunque la existencia misma tratara por todos los medios posibles de separarnos yo me convertiría en el horror mismo con tal de quedarme con ella, seria su escudo y espada para protegerla yo me convertiría en

¡"NIGTMARE"!

…..

 **Y que tal espero que les guste esta nueva idea que tuve en mente, hubo varias cosas que las implemente sobre la marcha así que díganme si les gusta y si no me lo dicen aunque espero que si porque ya tengo varias cosas planeadas para esta historia y sobre SANGRE UCHIHA intentare subir el capitulo antes de que termine la semana porque debo retomar los estudios para rendir materias en Febrero así que me despido extinguiendo mi llama hasta el próximo capitulo FIRE OF THE DEAD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenos días, tardes, noches pequeñas almas, aquí FIRE OF THE DEAD con la continuación de NIGHTMARE, sinceramente desde que se perdieron los datos originales de lo que ya había escrito me dejaron con un bloqueo de inspiración descomunal, pero cada vez que pienso en este fic, sabía que tenía que seguirlo, además intente hacer una historia original con una temática gastada, pero juro que no va a ser del montón, e Issei no va a tener Sexo con cualquier mujer, o tendrá un harem de 1.888.679 chicas, luego de conquistarlas con solo una mirada, Issei sera muy fiel a Xenovia y los 2 junto con mi personaje favorito que es Azazel tendrán importancia en unos cuantos sucesos que pienso para futuro. Les juro que, si pudieran ver lo que imagino en esta historia, se asombrarían, lo difícil es pasarlo en letras, pero muchos tienen ese problema, hasta los más grandes escritores tienden a aguantar algunos imprevistos en sus fics. Solo espero que les guste de ahora en más lo que escribo para el gusto de ustedes.**

Hola- charla normal

{que eres}- pensamientos

[soy una fracción de poder]- Ddraig, D, seres sellados, o Dioses superiores

 **Tiempo y/o lugares**

( **comentarios míos** , notas, cartas, etc)

*Llamadas u Hologramas*

NIGHTMARE

CAPITULO 2: UN CAMBIO EN LA RUTINA (primera parte)

Issei y Xenovia aún se estaban besando en el área de almacenaje del gimnasio y poco a poco pasaba a mayores, Issei lentamente comenzaba a acercar su mano por debajo del uniforme de Xenovia y se abría camino hasta sus pechos mientras que Xenovia desabotonaba la camisa de Issei, pero todo lo bueno tiene un final.

Un profesor de ED. Física comenzó a revisar el gimnasio para cerciorarse de ningún alumno estuviera haciendo "cosas indebidas" en territorio escolar, eso alerto a las 2 personas en el almacén

Issei: hay no- deteniéndose y arreglándose junto a Xenovia para abrir apenas la puerta y ver al profesor acercándose-tenemos que salir de aquí- ablando en susurros

Xenovia: podríamos noquearlo y salir tranquilamente- mientras se preparaba para salir en carrera en contra del profesor

Issei: tonta- golpeando su frente con un dedo- si vamos a salir va a ser sin lastimar a nadie, hay que distraerlo con algo- Issei comenzó a ver un poco alrededor y noto varias cajas con nuevas adquisiciones e instrumentos para las clases de gimnasia.

Issei canalizo la energía natural de Gaia alrededor de esas cajas, las concentro más y luego las impulso haciendo que cayeran al suelo provocando un gran ruido acompañado de mucho eco, el profesor fue corriendo a revisar lo sucedido, dando el tiempo suficiente para que Issei y Xenovia se escabulleran entre la oscuridad y salieran del gimnasio a toda velocidad.

Issei: uf que cerca estuvo eso -recobrando algo de su aliento por la presión- supongo que deberíamos separarnos por ahora – dándose la vuelta para volver a acostarse bajo la sombra de algún árbol, aun había tiempo del receso y quería aprovechar un poco de ese tiempo para descansar y relajarse.

Xenovia: espera- deteniéndolo sujetando la manga de su chaqueta- podemos irnos juntos el día de hoy- cabe destacar que sus mejillas estaban rojas por el pedido

Issei: seguro, no tengo problema en que me acompañes- se acerca y le un rápido beso- te veré después Xenovia-chan – retirándose a su antiguo lugar en el patio

 **Horario de salida: barrio residencial**

luego del horario de salida Issei y Xenovia se reunieron en la entrada de la academia para irse juntos, se mantuvieron callados la mayoría del camino, Issei seguía internamente cuestionándose el estar con ella, no sabia con mucha certeza si volver a enamorarse, o volver a blindar su corazón, pero esos pensamientos fueron olvidados al momento de volver a verla, sus miradas se cruzaron, se dio cuenta que ella había estado observándolo haciendo notar mucha de su preocupación y miedo. Issei sabia entre todos los miedos el que ella le demostraba Miedo al Abandono, el sabia perfectamente lo que se sentía, eso solo lo hacia ver que de verdad estaba mas que arrepentida y quería estar con el. Sin notarlo una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, no muy grande pero se podía notar.

Xenovia por su parte vio esa sonrisa, una sonrisa que deseaba ver desde hace mucho tiempo, una sonrisa de felicidad verdadera, por impulso abrazo a Issei que a su vez correspondió, ese pequeño momento de unión, realmente fue algo necesitado por los dos, las palabras que podían describir esta escena seria alivio.

Sin más se dedicaron a seguir el camino, pero no se daban cuenta que eran observados por 2 personas bastante indeseables: Rías Gremory y Akeno Himejima

Akeno: ara ara que fascinante escena- riendo de manera sádica- me entran ganas de castigar a Xenovia por dejar a Vali-kun -empezando a formar un par de chispas en sus dedos

Rías: no Akeno, no hace falta -viendo todo de manera critica para luego reírse - podemos usar esto a nuestro favor, retirándose junto a su Reina y amiga- {Xenovia no se que te volvió a atraer de ese tonto pero esto no te va a salir impune}

Issei y Xenovia continuaban el camino hasta que un grupo de los típicos chicos malos apareciera frente a ellos

maleante 1: hola preciosa, te ves bien ¿que te parecería pasar un buen rato con un hombre de verdad y no un perdedor como el?- esas palabras no fueron para nada del agrado de Xenovia tenia demasiados asuntos que arreglar con Issei para que un idiota cualquiera viniera a molestarla ahora.

Xenovia: pues aquí el único hombre que veo es el que esta a mi lado- dándole un abrazo a Issei que se había mantenido callado y con su cabello tapando su mirada- así que si sabes lo que te conviene tu y tus amigos nos dejaran seguir nuestro camino tranquilos

maleante 2: mira remedo de zorra si TU sabes lo que te conviene vendrás con nosotros si no quieres que te llevemos a la fuerza y matemos a la escoria que esta a tu lado- sin delicadezas de por medio otro de los tipos dijo todo de una manera vulgar y cruda- tranquila incluso luego de que empecemos no querrás que paremos un solo segundo jejeje -estuvo a punto de seguir riéndose si no fuera porque Issei avanzo directo hacia el

maleante 2: ¿qué pasa basura? ! EH ¡¿quieres actuar al novio protector. Es una lástima que nuestros caminos se cruzaran -pero Issei continúa avanzando sin prestarle atención hasta la última oración

Issei: si de verdad es una lástima, porque dudo que salgan ilesos luego de insultar a mi novia- mirándolos con gran frialdad

Maleante 2: ¡NO TE HAGAS CON AIRES DE GRANDEZA PEDAZO DE ESCORIA! - lanzando un golpe directo a la cara de Issei que solo la sujeto con una mano, con su otro brazo sujeto el codo del tipo y uso su propio peso y aplico una torsión que lo arrojo al piso junto con él, para aplicar más fuerza que termino por romper los ligamentos que unían el brazo en el codo y seguidamente generando una rotura en los huesos

 **TRUK- CRAK**

fueron los sonidos que se escucharon salir de ese brazo más los gritos del pobre desgraciado que no podía hacer más que resentir el dolor de lo que antes era una extremidad sana

Maleante 2: ¿QUE ESPERAN MALDICIÓN?! MÁTENLO ¡- los otros 3 -( **en total eran 4 contando al del brazo roto** )- que prácticamente se cagaron del miedo fueron directo a Issei que simple mente sometió a cada uno con técnicas de lucha- al primero desvió uno de sus puñetazos, se acercó a él dando un golpe en su abdomen, sujeto el hombro arrojándolo al suelo y rematando con una patada en la cara que lo dejo noqueado

al segundo que parecía algo instruido en la lucha hicieron algo de forcejeo sujetándose los brazos, el tipo se escabullo del agarre para sujetar con sus brazos el cuello y rostro de Issei, pero este interpuso el brazo rápidamente, cortando el avance por el costado, sujeto su pierna y la levanto dejándolo tumbado para que este intentara levantarse y lo dejara noqueado de un golpe en la sien

al último que corría a su espalda no uso su estilo de pelea si no que uso una técnica de lucha libre un "Lariat" que, si el tipo tenía algo más de velocidad, tal vez se hubiera dislocado el cuello.

Issei: miraba con mucha satisfacción su obra, pero eso claramente lo distrajo, al tipo que le disloco y rompió el brazo saco de entre sus ropas una kodachi con la que intento apuñalarlo en el cuello, pero su intento es frustrado por Xenovia que golpeo su muñeca que le hizo soltar el arma que fue obtenida por la misma y le propicio un corte en diagonal a lo largo del tronco del cuerpo.

Xenovia: "KiriShigure"- la velocidad de esa técnica fue impresionante, Issei no lo pudo ver con claridad, eso a pesar de desanimarlo un poco por notar que le faltaba nivel, se sentía más que agradecido con Xenovia por salvarlo de esa fatal estocada

Issei: gracias, esa no la vi venir -sonriéndole a su "novia"- pero no está muerto ¿o sí? -viendo al tipo tirado en el suelo

Xenovia: tranquilo solo lo golpea con el lado sin filo, aunque le dolerá bastante, pero no más de lo que tú le hiciste - refiriéndose al brazo dislocado y roto

Issei: él se lo busco, podría habernos dejado pasar en paz e ahí están las consecuencias, la próxima vez se lo pensara más antes de molestar a cualquier transeúnte mas- dándose la vuelta y dejándolos tirados en medio de la calle, Xenovia no tardo en seguirlo luego de quedarse con la Kodachi y su funda.

 **Residencia Hyodo: entrada**

La pareja luego del "desafortunado" incidente había llegado a la casa de Issei, la cual se cambiaron un par de cosas: la casa no tenia 9 pisos, tenía solo 3 y uno subterráneo, aún mantenía la apariencia exterior que los Gremory le dejaron, el patio trasero tenía una pequeña huerta de diversos frutos y vegetales además de un campo de flores

Xenovia: Issei ¿qué fue lo que le paso a tu casa?, según recuerdo Buch… Rías Gremory la había devuelto a la normalidad -se detuvo antes de completar la palabra, ella sabía que llamar presidenta a Rías era insoportable para el así que en su presencia se limitó a decir su nombre de manera profesional, además que querer resolver su duda porque no recordaba que alguien volviera a renovar la casa

Issei: Si ella la regreso a la normalidad luego de lo que ya sabes, pero Azazel, que por cierto lo consideramos alguien de la familia, renovó la casa, sigue siendo vistosa pero no tan exagerada incluso se tomó la molestia de traer servidumbre aunque rechazamos inmediatamente la idea de que alguien hiciera las cosa por nosotros, incluso hackeo algunos sitios que no puedo mencionarte para que yo obtuviera todos los fondos de Oppai Dragón que me correspondían -si definitivamente el mejor familiar de todo el mundo

Xenovia no podía hacer nada más que quedarse pasmada con todo lo que hizo el ex-gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, aunque claro, él es alguien completamente impredecible

los dos entraron y la apariencia seguía exactamente igual. Luego de cerrar la puerta se escucharon unos pasos hacia la entrada que resulto ser la madre de Issei que los recibió, aunque claro que a Issei con una sonrisa y a Xenovia con una clara mirada de desconfianza, precaución, asco, odio y decepción, este último más notable que las otras emociones

( **el mejor nombre que se me ocurrió** )

Kaori: Issei ¿qué hace ella aquí? -claramente pidiendo… no exigiendo una explicación

Issei: bueno es que em…- Issei no encontraba una buena explicación para que una miembro del grupo gremory este bajo el mismo techo que ellos

Xenovia se aproximó hacia Kaori para quedar justo frente a ella

Xenovia: señora Hyodo, sé que no tengo derecho de pedirle esto, se incluso que no soy bienvenida en su casa -cada palabra que decía se mantenía mirándola a los ojos- solo quiero pedirle nuevamente que me permita estar junto a su hijo otra vez. Mis acciones en el pasado hablaron mucho por mí, pero vengo a aquí de corazón a disculparme por no mantener mi promesa de amar a su hijo por la eternidad, así que nuevamente le pido con todo mi corazón que me permita amar a su hijo otra vez -inclinándose perfectamente en 90 grados- por favor

Kaori se mantuvo estática por varios minutos, analizando cada mueca, cada movimiento, cada mirada, cada palabra buscando un solo ápice de mentira para sacarla a patadas de su casa y evitar que se acerque a su hijo, pero no pudo estar más que contenta cuando vio que todo era cierto, hay un dicho que entre mujeres se entienden y ella se sintió en completa calma cuando la caballera Gremory alzo la vista y la miro como una hija ve a una madre

Kaori: bien Xenovia, te daré una última oportunidad para que demuestres que vales para darle felicidad a mi hijo, pero, si veo un solo movimiento en falso, si veo la más mínima intención tanto consciente como inconscientemente ten por segura que te perseguiré a través de todos los mundos para enterrarte bajo tierra y que te hagan compañía los gusanos. ¿Fui clara?

Xenovia que no dudo en contestar que sí, su cuerpo, luego de que la madre de Issei se diera la vuelta para volver al salón, se estremeció del miedo tanto interior como exterior mente. Cuando una madre defiende un hijo/a esta lo hace hasta el final sin importarle las consecuencias

Kaori: bueno sera mejor que vallamos al salón, pero Issei- voltea para mirarlo- arréglate un poco tu uniforme, que el volvió a visitarnos

Issei no sabía que tendrían visita, pero cuando escucho ´el´ y concentro su mente para detectar energías, no pudo hacer más que sonreír de felicidad al saber quién era, tanta fue su emoción que no hizo caso y fue corriendo rápido a la sala para lanzarse y darle un fuerte abrazo

Issei: ¡tío Azazel! – así es jóvenes y jovencitas Issei ya piensa en el ex-gobernador de los ángeles caídos como su tío y alguien de la familia, incluso todos los Hyodo lo quieren como alguien de la familia

Azazel: wow Issei un poco más y me sorprendías -devolviendo el abrazo- pero te escuché venir y sentí tu presencia incluso antes de que salieras de la academia, aunque me sorprende que estés en compañía de un gremory, pero ya me explicaras tú en su momento – separándose y sentando se en uno de los sillones donde en frente había una mesa de centro con un vaso de Wiski

En eso aparece el padre de Issei medio con un vaso, pero vacío, aunque mostraba gotas que nos dan la idea de que su contenido ya había sido ingerido

Taizo: hola Issei, ¿cómo te ha ido en la escuela? - se veía una mínima dificultad para hablar por la ingesta de alcohol

Issei: me ha ido mejor que de costumbre el día de hoy, no he tenido que soportar a los profesores por las reuniones que se dieron el día de hoy.

Taizo: ¡pero que timo por algo pago esa escuela y es para que te den clases y no reunirse a tomar cafés por asuntos sin importancia! -se notaba molesto, desde que Issei fue abandonado, detesta cualquier imperfección de esa escuela, incluso considero varias veces cambiarlo a una normal

Issei: papa estas exagerando, son reuniones para la preparación anual de competición musical y para futuro la graduación de los de tercer año -esa última frase la dijo en un tono más normal- ah cierto ¿puedo pedirte que a partir de este momento te controles por lo que voy a decirte?

Taizo: seguro hijo -con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿que podría decirme mi pequeño especial para alterarme? -mientras se servía un poco de Wiski y comenzaba a tomarlo

Issei: Xenovia está aquí conmigo y empezamos a retomar nuestra relación

Taizo se quedó con el vaso en la boca ya sin tomar más mientras el líquido se agolpaba y comenzaba a quemarle las papilas gustativas. De sorpresa y puro reflejo escupió todo de manera rápida

Taizo: ¿¡QUE CARAJOS!? ¿¡UN GREMORY AQUI!? ¿¡DONDE DEJE LA ESCOPETA DE CARTUCHOS SACROS!? – los gritos no se hicieron esperar y corrió rápidamente al segundo piso encontrando bajo el espacio que separaba su armario del suelo un estuche que contenía una Escopeta Akkar Mariner con varios cartuchos que tenían una cruz de la iglesia mientras que del otro lado tenían una calavera con cuernos de demonio con el símbolo de prohibido encima y un extraño conjunto militar que consistía en un chaleco y pantalón camuflado, unas botas militares y una cinta roja que se ató en la frente- es hora de cazar demonios -accionando la corredera

Todo esto paso en menos de medio minuto

Xenovia: no deberían detenerlo -ya habiendo entrado al salón, siendo antes retenida por Kaori para que en un primer momento no se lanzara encima de ella para matarla con lo primero que tenga a mano- se nota que quiere matarme

Azazel: tranquila como ya sabía que venían juntos me tome la molestia de subir y remplazar los cartuchos por unos de fogueo

Xenovia: uf menos mal

BOOM- CHIK-CHIK ( **FIRE OF THE DEAD: en serio, debería despedir a mi programador de efectos de sonido** )

Un perdigón de escopeta paso justo a unos centímetros de la caballero Gremory mientras Taizo se quejaba por haber colocado los cartuchos de un solo perdigón mientras volvía a apuntar mero esta ves si tenía bien alineada la mira con su objetivo

Azazel: bueno solo remplace las que tienen dispersión jajaja, será mejor que corras Xenovia-chan -decía el Ángel Caído más fuerte con una clara mota de maldad

Issei: Azazel… ¿no remplazaste todas a propósito verdad? -con una gota detrás de su cabeza mientras veía a su padre persiguiendo a su novia por toda la casa disparándole las balas verdaderas

Azazel: no sé de que me hablas Issei -si se hubiera puesto un abanico en la cara, sería la versión Ángel Caído de Urahara

 **Unos minutos más tarde**

Taizo: jajaja disculpa Xenovia-chan pensé que estaban otra vez engañando al despistado de mi hijo -más calmado, con unas copas de más, la casa llena de agujeros, una explicación, unos chichones y una Kaori furiosa sosteniendo un palo de amasar- el ambiente volvió a su estilo hogareño de siempre

Azazel: maldición, sabía que no debíamos inscribirnos en ese curso de caza de Grigori, ahora me tomara tiempo arreglar esto joder -se notaba que Azazel estaba arrepentido… y con unos chichones también, tomándose su ya 6 vaso por su gran tolerancia a la bebida

Kaori: no más les deje de pegar porque Xenovia me devolvió una de mis Kodachi que perdí en la calle -mostrando que el par de Kodachi que estaban a su lado en el sillón- si vuelvo a ver un solo gramo de plomo disparado en un sector de esta casa iré y cancelare sus membresías de cazadores, tu Taizo no te dejare tocarme por varios meses y cortare el suministro de bebidas alcohólicas de tus estancias, tanto en el inframundo como en el mundo humano ¿fui clara?

Azazel y Taizo: como el agua -sintieron los dos

Issei y Xenovia, ilesa de los plomazos, veían esta escena con mucha gracia

Issei: por lo menos ya aceptan nuestro reinicio.

Xenovia: si me alegro mucho por eso -y no era mentira, su alegría era tal que se desbordaba de ella, la sensación de aceptación era lo mejor que podía sentirse en el mundo- pero aun así no creo que confíen del todo en mi

Issei: es algo natural, desde aquí puede ver las miradas de vigilancia que te daban mientras discutían, incluso por más que yo quiera iniciar y seguir como antes, tengo que poner mis límites. Las cosas comenzaran como un noviazgo recién empezado, porque empezar como amigos a pesar de ya conocernos sería muy tedioso

Issei tenía muy claro como recomenzar, ahora el caso sería si Xenovia aceptaba, aunque ya sabemos la respuesta

Xenovia: si esos son tus únicos términos para poder volver a amarte con libertad -acercándose de manera recatada pero provocativa- estoy más que de acuerdo -dándole un beso bastante apasionado justo en frente de la familia y el "tío" de Issei

 **Un tiempito después:**

Los finales de semestre se acercaban y claro con estos las constantes pruebas de las diferentes materias escolares.

En estos momentos nos encontramos en una evaluación de historia japonesa donde Issei se mantenía calmado exteriormente pero por dentro deseaba que en estos momentos callera un misil Tomahawk para mandar todo a la mierda, estuvo toda la semana entrenando con la espada con Azazel, tomando más confianza en su noviazgo con Xenovia y los últimos días se fue a varias convenciones "para caballeros" con Matsuda y Motohama y claramente no se tomó un solo segundo para estudiar ni una oración de los antepasados de su nación.

Issei: {me lleva la cachetada ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de esta horrible prueba?} -el recorrió con la vista su salón viendo como sus amigos estaban en las mismas que él, aunque ellos no sabían disimular, continuo con su recorrido y vio a Xenovia que aparto la vista de su hoja cuando sintió una mirada y le sonrió además de saludarlo discretamente con la mano.

Ante esto el solo devolvió el saludo con una mirada tonta en su cara, aunque eso le costó una llamado de atención del profesor diciéndole que si no sacaba un cien lo reprobaría, lo único que pudo hacer Issei fue desearle internamente que se tropezara en alguna escalera con un paraguas a mano.

Entonces escucha un golpeteo en la madera de un banco uno bastante singular, lo que podría definirse como código Morse, el dedujo que era su novia ya que solo ellos 2 sabían hablarse así. Ella ya había entregado hace un rato su prueba y comenzaba a pasarle las respuestas

En menos de 10 minutos Issei entrego su hoja con total certeza de que sacaría un 100 o en el mejor de los casos haría que el profesor se le fuera el oxígeno durante unos segundos

Profesor: bien jóvenes, las notas les serán entregadas la semana próxima 1 día después de la competición de música, por hoy es todo lo que programe para la clase de hoy -mirando el reloj- aún quedan 7 minutos así que aprovéchenlos como quieran

Issei fue directo con Matsuda y Motohama que se notaban pálidos, sus ojos en blanco, con espuma saliendo de sus bocas mientras balbuceaban en algún lenguaje extinto hace eones

Motohama: no sobreviviré una semana más así, si mis notas no aumentan me expulsaran

Matsuda: estoy en tu misma posición joder, si fallo en cualquier otra prueba mi hermana quemara todas mis revistas y me atara en una silla para que vea 200 horas de maratón yaoi con pinzas en los ojos

Motohama: UAKALA, que es tu hermana o un ser del averno -con claro terror ante esa declaración

Xenovia: tranquilo a lo mejor te aportan nuevos gustos

Matsuda: NUNCA -Xenovia se unió al círculo de amigos de Issei, claro sin ser una pervertida

Issei: chicos ya cálmense Xen-chan no lo decía enserio -se notaba que algunas cosas no cambiaban en la chica- por cierto, tengo algo que a lo mejor les sube los ánimos -sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo junto con unos auriculares

Motohama: es acaso algo erótico -haciendo una pose genial de suspenso

Issei: realmente no, es música rock, un nuevo pasatiempo que tengo en reemplazo de la mayoría de mis hábitos anteriores; esto es algo más sano y más entretenido -colocando una de las canciones que tenía y colocándoles los auriculares, ignorando sus negativas sobre que si no era algo erótico nos les interesaba.

Una de las canciones que puso fue My Generation de Limp Bizkit y al rato estaban cantándola, algunos los miraron de manera rara hasta Issei por la emoción que mostraban al escuchar su música se les unió

Luego de un rato se presentó la hora del descanso y salieron todos, incluida Xenovia, a comer bajo algún árbol. Por lo que queda del resto del día se dedicaron a charlar y seguir escuchando música entre los cuatro, sin que los dos pervertidos notaran que no fueron a espiar a las chicas de Kendo

 **Unos días después: club de Kendo**

Murayama y Katase eran las líderes del club de kendo, unas mujeres muy habilidosas y si se daba la ocasión con quienes les molestaban solían usar mano dura en esas ocasiones, pero ¿porque "podían"? pues es simple desde hace días que no sentían la mirada del ya casi dado por extinto trio pervertido sobre sus impresionantes cuerpos. Por muy extraño que suene, a ellas les gustaba el hecho de que les miraran, les hacía sentirse poderosas y podían incluso impartir castigo, pero aun así sabían que volverían.

Sin embargo hace unos días, de la noche a la mañana ya no escuchaban las voces, el forcejeo, el instinto pervertido, ni las miradas de lujuria dirigidas a ellas ni el resto de su grupo, que si bien en un principio todas se alegraron por esto, con el pasar de los días esperaban con el oído a toda su capacidad pero ni un solo susurro, todo esto tomo un punto crítico en la moral de las féminas, tanto fue la ansia de espera que fueron directo a el salón de el "trio pervertido" aunque hace un tiempo era un dúo, por el ya "nuevo" Hyodo Issei que desde el descubrimiento de su noviazgo con Xenovia Quarta había dejado de manera definitiva sus hábitos por dedicarse tiempo mutuamente, hay incluso rumores de que ya se enrollaron en el Gimnasio, pero eso es lo que es un rumor ¿no?.

Una vez ahí abrieron la puerta encontrándose con una escena un tanto peculiar, los 3 ex-pervertidos se peleaban por el teléfono de Issei mientras discutían…

Issei: ¡que ya lo escuchamos ayer hoy escucharemos My Chemical Romance! -gritaba Issei apartando a Matsuda con un pie y a Motohama con una mano mientras que con otra ponía su teléfono lejos del alcance

Motohama: es suficiente con los Emo´s Skillet es10 veces mejor que eso -comenzando a forcejear un poco más con Issei

Matsuda: de ninguna manera estamos de luto por eso escucharemos un compilado de Linkin Park

( **FIRE OF THE DEAD: Chester Bennigton que en paz descanse** )

Tal era el forcejeo del trio que las mesas alrededor de ellos comenzaban a vaciarse ya que esta no era una simple disputa que acostumbraban de esos tres, apostaban lo que sea a que si terminabas en medio acabarías muy mal

Issei: ¿Por qué no buscan lo que quieren en sus celulares en vez de usar el mío?

Matsuda y Motohama: NO TENEMOS CREDITO -ya lanzándose sobre el obteniendo el precioso… digo el teléfono y poniéndose de acuerdo se colocaron los auriculares y se dispusieron a escuchar Korn

Issei: maldición cuando vuelva ya verán -el hecho es que se Moria de hambre y fue a la cafetería a comprar lo que mejor le satisfaga, pero antes de salir vio a las capitanas de Kendo y por costumbre solo dijo unas palabras para que los 3 salieran corriendo de ahí- ¡SHNAI´S!

Katase salió de su sorpresa al verlos correr de ellas y jalo a Murayama de la manga de su uniforme para seguirlos

Katase: ESPEREN -llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes de los pasillos que veían como las líderes del club de Kendo perseguían a los ojos de ellos el resurgido "trio pervertido"

Una vez cerca de unos matorrales los 3 se escondieron de ellas viéndolas pasar

Matsuda: ¿y ahora que hicimos? Llevamos días sin espiarlas como para que nos vuelvan a perseguir

Motohama: esto debe ser un complot, seguro alguien se hiso pasar por nosotros y ahora nos culpan ¡maldición que frustrante, ni dejando nuestros hábitos podemos tener paz!

Issei: idiota no grites tan fuerte, nos oirán -muy tarde

Katase: ¡ahí están! -les grito justo a sus espaldas y junto a su compañera loa acorralaron muy convenientemente contra la pared del club de Kendo- ahora no escaparan

Los tres se encontraban en un estado de completo acojonamiento, sudaban a mares y sus caras tomaban una tonalidad azul

Murayama: ahora… queremos saber -el ambiente se tornaba raro

Katase: ¿Por qué ya no nos miran? -pregunto terminado la frase de su amiga con un sonrojo en el rostro de ambas

Issei, Matsuda, Motohama: ¿¡EH!? -un grito descomunal que se escuchó en todos los mundos sobre naturales, eso será recordado como el desconcierto más desconcertante entre los desconciertos.

Los chicos no sabían si ingirieron una sustancia peligrosa en sus bentos, no sabían si tantas horas de rock les afecto el oído ni siquiera si estas chicas enfrente estaban hasta arriba de Sake por el sonrojo en sus rostros, nunca en sus cortas vidas pensaron que las dos féminas, que se dedicaban a darles unas palizas memorables, les preguntaran él porque dejaron de mirarlas como lo hacían. Definitivamente el orden natural de las cosas estaba más que roto por la situación aquí planteada.

 **Otros días después:**

SIP definitivamente había algo más que claro que no cuadraba, ¿Por qué las dos líderes del club de Kendo estaban comiendo con Issei, Matsuda y Motohama? ¿y porqué actuaban de manera tan melosa con los últimos mencionados?

Pues retomemos esto unos días atrás luego de la confesión de las 2 capitanas de Kendo

 **Flashback: antes del salto temporal**

Los 5 se encontraban detrás del club de kendo, luego de lo dicho por las dos mujeres enfrente de ellos

Motohama: ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? -el pobre estaba más que descolocado incluso de la impresión los vidrios de sus lentes se fragmentaron

Matsuda: ¿podrían repetir lo último dicho por favor? -él no estaba en una situación diferente

Issei sin embargo se mantenía sereno, incluso se tomaba esto como una mala broma de mal gusto

Murayama: ¿por que dejaron de mirarnos? ¿queremos saberlo?

Issei: aun preguntan ¿por qué?, es más que obvio no íbamos a estar toda nuestra vida atrás de ustedes como un perro sigue a su amo -las últimas palabras las dijo con un deje de asco- los golpes que recibíamos por eso si bien eran muy bien merecido unas cuantas veces se pasaron, varias veces los tres nos fuimos con algún hematoma demasiado grave para que lo trate la enfermería escolar. Por eso ya primero busqué algo con que remplazar mi perversión por un mejor habito que ahora mis amigos y yo seguimos con mucho orgullo

Matsuda: es cierto al encontrar algo mejor, nos va de maravilla en nuestros estudios -secundaba su amigo

Motohama: si gracias a Issei, pudimos bajarle a la testosterona, incluso nos replantamos que hay mujeres cientos de veces más hermosas que ustedes

Esas afirmaciones, estaban calando por el orgullo de ambas, el ver que las habían cambiado por música, el hecho de que les va mejor académicamente y los golpes en los que se pasaban les estaba afectando. En eso ven que los tres se dan la vuelta para marcharse, corrieron y se interpusieron en el camino

Katase: ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? -pregunto- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que nos vuelvan a mirar?

La situación no pudo torcerse más, las palabras ya sobraban para ellas si no era una manera de sentir esa sensación y solo sabían que esta se presentaba cuando ese trio las miraba.

Los tres ya sin saber que hacer, les siguieron el juego, se reunieron entre ellos y hablaban en susurros, las miraban de vez en cuando y vieron que llegaron a una conclusión

Motohama: bien llegamos a una decisión que nos parece bastante justa -con un pequeño brillo de maldad en sus vidrios oculares

Matsuda: nuestra decisión fue basándonos en algo que Issei tiene -el susodicho solo chasqueo con la lengua mirando hacia otro lado- y lo que queremos es… que simulen ser nuestras novias

 **Fin del Flashback**

Issei miraba a su alrededor, como todos tenían una cara de WTF plasmadas a mas no poder, luego miro a Xenovia que le estaba ofreciendo de su bento con una sonrisa, el acepto devolviéndole el gesto con la misma intensidad, no negaba que desde que ella volvió a su vida todo dio un giro de 180° , algunos que talvez vendrían por si solos, otros que eran causados por algo más, pero ahora no podía importarle menos, volvía a ser tan feliz como lo era antes y si tenía que elegir entre ahora y su anterior rutina, sabía muy perfectamente que camino tomar, la vida comenzaba a sonreírle otra vez, incluidos sus amigos.

…...

 **Que tal otra vez, miren seré directo de tantas ideas que tenía en mi cabeza no podía colocarlas en un solo capitulo así que lo dividí en 2 partes, además considere que sería muy tedioso leer tanto, aquí intente agregar algo de humor para demostrar que el fic no es todo tragedia, además de mostrar un poco las habilidades de Issei. Me estuve replanteando unas cuantas cosas y lo que yo busco es hacer una buena historia, pero con los repuestos viejos de siempre (traición, cambiar a Issei por Valí, le Quitan a Ddraig etc.) quero darles un mejor desarrollo a estos conceptos sobre explotados, pero muy mal gastados, con super Issei Fucker T-800 4k doritos más fuerte que Great Red y Opphis juntos etc. A pesar de tener 16 años quiero que el foro DxD sea tan bueno como acostumbraba ser. En fin aquí FIRE OF THE DEAD me despido hasta la próxima publicación**

 **Pd: la segunda parte será lo siguiente en publicarse**

 **Pd2: la canción de My Fight de From Ashes to New la publicare en el siguiente capítulo gracias por tu aporte It´s me (podrias dejarme un nombre despues)**

 **Dejen Review y favorite**


	3. Chapter 3

**El dia de hoy es un capitulo mas tranquilo, un tanto reflexivo, si ven alguno incongruencia, sean buenos, paso mucho tiempo hasta que pude comprarme una computadora nueva con mis ahorros del trabajo. Espero que algunos entiendan lo que intento transmitir durante buena parte del capítulo una canción para darle algo de ambiente es** **Metallica: nothings else matters y si se acaba solo reprodúzcanla de nuevo hasta que terminen de leer.**

 **REFERENCIAS** **:**

Hola- charla normal

{¿Que eres?}- pensamientos

[Soy una fracción de poder]- Ddraig, D, seres sellados, o Dioses superiores

 **Tiempo y/o lugares**

"Sacred Gear o poderes especiales"

( **Comentarios míos** , notas, cartas, etc)

*Llamadas u Hologramas*

CAPITULO 3: UN CAMBIO EN LA RUTINA (PARTE DOS) "VIVE TU VIDA"

 **Residencia Hyodo: Sabado 00:30 AM**

 **PDV: Issei**

No podía dormir mi mente estaba intranquila, siento como si algo fuera a pasar algo malo, ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que Xenovia y yo salimos oficialmente, los chicos y yo limpiamos bastante nuestra reputación, al menos en su mayoría, Katase y Murayama siguen fingiendo ser las novias de Matsuda y Motohama

En casa todo marcha normal papa, aun, va con el tío Azazel de cacería por los terrenos de Grigory y traen alimentos raros y trofeos de caza de animales todavía raros, mama tiene cierta afición por las kunoichi y se ha estado ejercitando en algunos gimnasios para su movilidad y ha estado experimentando para hacer bombas de humo con cenizas, claro que las construyo mal y explotaron manchando todo.

Entreno un poco cada cierto tiempo y llevo mi cuerpo a límite con mi "Twice Critical" y he aprendido un par de cosas

-El efecto amplificador físico lo puedo deshacer cundo yo quiera

-Solo consume parte de mi magia por lo que no malgasta energía de manera continua

-El ampliamiento físico se debe a la conversión de poder mágico en fuerza física y sobre pasando limites humanos, incluso la taza de regeneración celular aunque claro no compite para nada con la regeneración de los seres sobrenaturales

-Tiene una habilidad especial llamada "Smash Palace" que usa todo el poder físico reunido, por lo que no es una habilidad de uso constante y provoca que algunos músculos se desgarren, el efecto es aún peor si lo uso agotado

-Mis aumentos de energía física dependiendo de mi magia aumentaron a 7

\- y por último y más importante de todos, hay otro ser dentro de mi Sacred Gear.

 **FLASBACK: entrenamiento con Azazel - Bosques de Grigory:**

Las condiciones en la que se encontraba Issei no eran muy favorables. Issei se encontraba con parte de su ropa rota algo sangrante y muy agitado sosteniéndose de las rodillas y estaba usando todos sus aumentos, Azazel se encontraba a unos metros enfrente de él con una espada de luz creada en su mano con algunas magulladuras pero nada serio

Azazel: ¿qué sucede Issei es todo lo que tu fuerza te permite hacer? - provocaba el Caído a su alumno- si es todo tu potencial el entrenarte así no tiene sentido -deshace su espada y se retira dándole la espalda- antes con el poder del Dragón Rojo podías hacer mucho más, tal vez los demás tenían razón y sin el dragón no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Issei escuchaba y veía el rostro de sus ex-amigo, todos sonriendo de felicidad, una felicidad que fue a costa de todo el esfuerzo que el solo hizo, luego levanto la vista y en vez de ver la imagen de Azazel veía a Valí con su "Boosted Gear" activada sonriéndole de manera petulante

Vali: _ **todo lo que alguna vez tuviste es ahora mío, todo tu esfuerzo fue por nada y tu poder me pertenece Rias y el resto debo admitir que son muy buenas en la cama, oh es una pena que jamás experimentes lo que es estar dentro de una mujer y será aún mejor cuando sea Xenovia quien lo haga, jajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-**_ su risa inundaba la cabeza de Issei mientras lo veía irse dándole la espalda

ya fuera de su imaginación Issei veía con mucha ira el suelo, sus ojos fueron coloreándose de un color gris con una iris roja

Issei: ¡MALDITOOOOOO! -se lanzó directo hacia Azazel el cual intuyo su embestida para crear una lanza de luz y simular un intento de empalarlo para hacerlo retroceder, pero fue lo contrario, Issei se dejó perforar por la Lanza Ignorando el dolor- "SMASH PALACE" -y golpeo con toda su fuerza el abdomen de su mentor el cual escupió sangre y saliva mezcladas lanzándolo lejos de su antigua posición chocando contra el suelo muchas veces hasta impactar con una roca.

El daño que sufrió Azazel fue considerable, no le habían dado un golpe así desde hace mucho tiempo ni siquiera cuando de enfrento a Cao Cao

Azazel: parece que lo hice enojarse enserio -en eso se levanta y ve como Issei comienza a escupir mucha sangre y se desmalla- ¡maldición Issei! -y corre hacia el

 **Interiror de la Twice Critical**

Issei se encontraba de pie con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos tenían la misma apariencia gris con iris reptiliano rojo. En vez de ver el bosque del infierno donde estaba entrenando se vio en medio de un desierto, con varias formaciones rocosas alrededor, el cielo era de color oscuro de noche sin estrellas, con una gran luna, la arena era casi blanca y el terreno se extendía a lo lejos.

 **FIRE OF THE DEAD: (el lugar es una combinación entre Hueco Mundo de Bleach y el Desierto Rocoso de Dragón Ball Z)**

Issei no sabía dónde estaba, solo sabía que el lugar le daba una sensación de encogimiento, melancolía, resentimiento e ira, mucha ira, el estar en ese lugar no le agradaba para nada, así que empezó a caminar para poder alejarse de ese lugar y sus sensaciones, pero esto no hacía nada en absoluto, en vez de lo que parecía hacer es alejarse, en realidad se acercaba más al centro del paisaje.

Luego de caminar por lo que parecía se minutos encontró una formación rocosa más peculiar que el resto, parecía una caverna, su interior era completamente negro aunque la luz de luna iluminaba el resto del desierto esta no traspasaba la negrura de la cueva, la entrada tenia vatios picos de estalactitas apuntando al interior simulando ser los dientes de una bestia de apetito, seguramente, carnívoro, dos huecos por encima que le daban la apariencia de una calavera gritando con la mandíbula inferior un poco al costado, dándole un aspecto más grotesco

El instinto le gritaba peligro, pero la razón y la curiosidad opacaron el miedo y se encamino para adentrarse en la caverna, pero fue detenido cuando de la nada las fauces de algún animal gigante intentaron comerlo, Issei retrocedió dando un gran salto y activando su Sacred Gear, pero aun sin aumentos, en eso ve como un torrente de fuego rojo se dirige a él y termina por esquivarlo de último momento, sin que pudiera detenerse a pensar bien las cosas una voz le habla

¿?: [Quien hoza entrar en este lugar] -la voz de ese ser sonaba medio ronca, como si acabara de despertar.

Unos ojos rojos carmesíes se iluminaron desde el fondo y parecían mirar a través de Issei como si mirara su misma alma.

¿?:[Así que eres tu] -la criatura miraba o parecía darle una mirada de fastidio y decepción- [no debería sorprenderme el que estés aquí tan pronto]

Issei: ¿¡cómo que tan pronto!? ¿¡quién diablos eres tu!? ¿¡Y que se supone que es este lugar!?

¿?: [¡SILENCIO HUMANO!] -el grito hizo sentirse pequeño a Issei- [El único motivo por el que no continué atacándote es por pedido de "el"]

Issei: "El" ¿quién se supone que es "EL"?

¿?: [No es asunto tuyo]

Issei: {¿Cómo que no es asunto mío, esta cosa esta dentro de mí y ni siquiera se quien carajos es "el"?}

en lo que Issei pensaba, el ser comenzó a salir de la cueva, su apariencia era similar a la de Ddraig pero con unas ligeras diferencias: era de color negro, tenía ojos rojos, sus garras tenían un aspecto amarillezco y desgastado, sus alas aun retraídas perecían carcomidas por los bordes, y los cuernos que tenía eran bastante raros, tenían un color entre el blanco y el amarillo y apuntaban directamente hacia adelante similar a una "L" que terminaba en unas puntas filosas, listas para empalar lo que sea.

¿?: No tengo el deseo ni la paciencia para explicarte nada, ahora sal de aquí, antes de que mi paciencia se agote

Lo que le dice a Issei es muy desconcertante, que se supone que aun no debe saber, las cosas son muy confusas y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, entonces todo el lugar comenzó a desvanecerse y una luz lo cegó.

Al momento de abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontraba en su casa y en su cama acostado y con algún que otro vendaje.

Issei: aahhh, mierda -cuando intenta levantarse siente mucho dolor en su abdomen- ¿qué paso? ¿Quizás Azazel me trajo? Carajo, no se lo que esta pasando.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Devuelta a la actualidad**

El dolor que siento van calmándose poco a poco, tal vez usaron magia curativa en mí, el tío Azazel sabe qué hacer cuando tiene que hacerse, de no ser por el yo aún estaría a la intemperie y a merced de algún monstruo demoníaco, y hablando de monstruos esa cosa que está dentro mío, ese dragón, no es normal, podrá verse y darse a conocer como uno, pero eso oculta más cosas de las que aparenta. La energía de Gaia me indicaba mucho peligro al estar cerca de él y esa cueva ahí dentro, me hace sentir un miedo que no puedo describir, solo puedo compararlo a la primera vez que vimos a Triexa - **(luego díganme como se escribe)** \- diablos, incluso siento que un poco más, como si una fuerza fuera de lo normal lista para aplastarme saldría de ahí.

Las cosas se tuercen por momentos, mi tranquilidad es demasiado frágil, en un segundo eres una persona común y corriente, al otro un demonio sirviente que le sirve a uno de mayor rango, al otro peleas con ángeles caídos, al otro conoces a la chica más pura del universo para que muera frente a tus ojos, en otro ella regresa de la muerte como tú, luego estas entrenando por 10 días para controlar magia algo en lo que no tienes experiencia alguna ni la has tenido en toda tu puta vida y así sucesivamente. Raiser, Kokabiel, la lagartija traidora blanca, Loki, la Juggernaut Drive, la facción de los héroes, Yasaka y su hija y un montón de mierdas más con la ilusión de un final feliz sacado de un shonen al estilo Dragon Ball Z. Las dos veces que morí por esos conflictos me dejaron pensando, aunque no lo demostrara en público, ni con Rías Gremory, me traumatizaron mucho, no es fácil digerir que moriste dos veces.

Mi plan era sencillo cuando todo terminara dejaría las batallas para siempre, me casaría con las chicas y todos contentos, pero como se ve nada fue así, me abandonaron y apartaron a mi más fiel compañero de batalla, de quien siempre dependí para pelear y encarar las peores condiciones Ddraig, no puedo imaginar las maneras en la que Vali lo estará usando, solo espero que de ser posible Ddraig le esté jodiendo de tal manera el cuerpo, que sea impotente cuando tenga sexo, si señor, si cualquier Dios de cualquier mitología escucha mis oraciones, espero se las haga llegar de algún modo. Solo así poder dormir en paz esta noche

 **Domingo 11:30 am**

Día domingo día de relajarse, día de no escuela, incluido los sábados, día de no entrenamiento, solo en casa, mama tiene su rutina de gimnasio y papa fue a consultar las nuevas partidas de caza en el territorio de los Caídos con Azazel. Todos vuelven a horas avanzadas del día. Los video juegos que tengo los pase y repase, hasta los juegos de mesa use, para comer tengo el sushi de anoche, aún seguía igual de delicioso, no tenía nada que hacer y la televisión, no hacía más que pasar esos programas de cocina que una madre ve para no cocinar nunca esas delicias.

Tal vez un paseo y el centro de juego me entretengan más. Un conjunto de ropa ligero…. Nah mejor algo con estilo, unas Convers, un pantalón negro ajustado a mis piernas, una remera manga larga mitad negra y mitad blanca y una chaqueta blanca que tenía ganas de estrenar hace un tiempo - **(la chaqueta de Kyo de Kof 2000)** \- si definitivamente me veo genial, tomo mi juego de llaves y cierro la puerta, mi billetera, en su lugar y con un buen dineral listo para gastarse.

 **Fin de PDV**

Mientras Issei salía de su casa rumbo al parque, se colocó sus auriculares y puso una canción acorde a la situación, y que mejor que DMX: X Gon Give To Ya, que a pesar de ser fan del rock no podía negar que la canción derrochaba estilo, sus auriculares se ocultaban bien en su cabello algo crecido, pero mantenía su peinado de siempre, esos vecindarios le eran tan familiares, la gente que pasaba a su lado y lo reconocían, se sorprendían un poco por su cambio, incluso algunas mujeres lo veían apuesto y los hombres también lo pensaban, no en el sentido de gusto, si no más como una manera de admiración, como cuando uno ve a los actores de cine

Las calles que transitaba lo guiaban a un lugar que él puede recordar bien, el lugar donde todo comenzó, se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras y llego a ese puente donde su camino desastres comenzó, por más que haya habido recompensas no quita el hecho de que sufrió bastante, golpes, quemaduras, daño mágico, envenenamiento morir 2 veces y demás cosas, y todo en tal vez poco menos de un año. Se quedó un rato en medio del puente mientras las demás personas pasaban. Era mejor olvidar eso, había salido para pasarla bien, no para recordar sus errores y el primero ocurrió aquí y dio comienzo con las palabras "¿querrías salir conmigo?".

Se encamino al parque donde tomo asiento en una banca cercana a la fuente, se quedó viendo los bordes y se acordó de Reynare en su forma de ángel caído lanzándole una lanza de luz

Issei: haaaa -soltó un suspiro- definitivamente esto me va a acosar durante mucho tiempo hasta que deje de importarme, de todas formas yo estoy fuera de esto, ya no es mi asunto y según Azazel que asiste a las reuniones de la Alianza no ha habido problemas más allá de alguna escaramuza de algunos rebeldes, sin víctimas fatales y amenazas vacías, nada que las tropas no puedan controlar -en eso se acomoda un poco más en la banca y solo observa las hojas pasar y respirar del aire y descansar

¿?: Issei-san -suena una voz algo melodiosa y familiar, Issei abre los ojos y ve a Asia con un conjunto deportivo rosa, se veía el sudor por el ejercicio- no sabía que estaba aquí

Issei: hola Asia ¿qué tal? -Issei no se mostraría hostil, simplemente porque ya no le importaba, si estaba con Vali o con quien fuera, el supero eso- veo que te ejercitas, ¿algún resultado?

Asia: si, mi resistencia es mejor, gracias por preguntar -ella desviaba un poco la mirada, si bien estaba con Vali ahora, uno nunca olvida el primer amor y más ahora que tenía una vestimenta que lo hacía verse muy bien

Issei: ok que te valla bien y buena suerte -en eso Issei se levanta y se retira lejos hacia una máquina expendedora de bebidas y al lado una de snacks, pidió una soda y unas papas, volvió al banco del parque pero Asia ya o estaba ahí, quizá siguió con lo suyo.

La tarde estaba yendo mejor de lo que había pensado, comiendo sus papas, la Coca-Cola daba la dulzura para acompasar el sabor salado.

El sentarse a disfrutar algo como una simple comida en una mañana de domingo soleada, Issei lo disimulaba, pero se encargaba de vivir su vida lo máximo posible, porque nunca sabe uno cuando esta puede terminar y "la tercera es la vencida"

Issei: {bueno suficiente, de relajarme, ahora a divertirme}

Tirando su basura en un cesto cercano se dirigió a el centro de juegos que el conocía mejor. La canción Fight As One sonaba ligeramente dando un buen ambiente, había grandes franquicias, desde de Metal Slug, King of Fighters, Mortal Kombat, desde el más viejo al más actual, algunas mesas de Billar, Shooters etc.

Paso uno de los mejores días en mucho tiempo, incluso varios jugadores se habían acercado a ver lo bien que jugaba contra otros jugadores en juegos de pelea, sip, gano fama de jugador invencible, dijeron que en algún momento le quitarían ese título, es todo lo que escucho antes de salir del local.

Ya camino a casa noto que ya era una hora bastante avanzada y decidió apurar el paso por un sector algo menos concurrido de viviendas, todo iba a pedir de boca sino fuera por una silueta a lo lejos, que lo observaba de manera meticulosa y lo seguía de una distancia mediana, tenía un cuerpo diminuto que ocultaba con facilidad.

Issei continuo su camino durante un rato hasta que se sintió harto de tener a alguien acosándolo y más si se trataba de Koneko la Yokai Torre de los Gremory, su energía era única así que la sintió de inmediato, pero no es que ella hiciera un esfuerzo por ocultarla, tal vez ella cree que no tengo capacidad de sentirla ahora, se hizo el distraído y continuo su camino pero parecía que no lo dejaría de seguir, así que usaría una técnica para perderla de vista

Issei: diablos se hace tarde, mejor apuro el paso -dijo para que ella lo captara, entonces Issei comenzó a dar un buen trote directo a casa y Koneko se dispuso a seguirlo a una distancia segura, su velocidad era de un humano promedio, no era algo difícil de seguir.

Koneko: {Issei-sempai, me habrá notado, no él no tiene esa capacidad} -los pensamientos de Koneko se vieron interrumpidos al ver como Issei se detenía y tomaba una piedra para arrojarla en su dirección, claro que esta la sostuvo con su palma intacta

Issei: ¿por qué me sigues? - dijo plantando cara a uno de sus ex-intereses amorosos

Koneko: no te sigo Issei-sempai

Issei: y supongo que mantenerse a una distancia prudente, con cautela y escondiéndote mientras yo proseguía mi camino no es seguirme entonces, ¿Qué se supone que es esto? -la yokai no hacia sonido alguno, solo se quedó mirándolo- bien si de verdad no me sigues, espero que luego de caminar unos metros y me voltee no te vea, y si esto es uno de esos tontos ejercicios de vigilancia, ya abras comprobado que no soy ninguna amenaza, ahora deja de amargarme el buen día que estaba teniendo

Issei cortó el contacto visual, volteo y no miro atrás y salió del callejón quedando ya poco tramo para llegar a casa, Koneko comenzaría a seguirlo pero, en eso una mano la detiene, era Asia

Asia: Koneko-san ¿qué paso? ¿La busque por todas partes? Llegaremos tarde al ensayo

Koneko: no -mira la dirección por la que se fue Issei- no es nada, solo quise verificar algo, pero me equivoque, mejor volvamos y continuemos la practica

Asia: eh, si -mira la dirección donde observaba Koneko y no encontró nada fuera de lo ordinario- {¿Qué buscaba aquí?} -pero descarto cualquier otro pensamiento y camino junto a la nekoshou hacia la academia.


End file.
